russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZMZ
'''DZMZ-FM, rebranded as iDMZ, is a flagship FM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. iDMZ operates 24-hours a day as the dance mix music radio station except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until midnight 4AM of Black Saturday that plays OPM dance, K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and Foreign Dance Hit Songs from the Philippines, USA, Japan, UK, South Korea, and around the world. This station was launched on August 2011. History 'As DWKB-FM' Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. 'As 89 DMZ' The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone), which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program, "The Word-up Show", which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the "Mobile Circuit", which features DJ M.O.D. and DJ Coki. 'The End of 89 DMZ' In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 to this day. 'As Wave 891' Wave 891 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001 as Wave 89.1, after Quest, through a government-sponsored bidding, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities of the defunct and sequestered DZMZ (Danze Muzic Zone 89 DMZ, then owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation). Wave 891 continues to use IBC-13's transmission facilities up to the present. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with a pop soul, pop jazz easy listening format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B (also known as Rhythmic contemporary). As of 2009, the station started playing hip-hop tunes. In 2008, the point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. Last January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. Wave 891 as the R&B station lasted for 10 years. Wave 891 was acquired the station from Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation last July 11, 2010. Wave 891 was final signed off at June 30, 2011. It continues to broadcast online radio station through live streaming @ www.wave891.fm. 'Return of 89 DMZ' Throughout the last week of June, plugs were aired on 89.1 with the statement "Sayaw, Pinoy!", where the slogan of 89 DMZ's name is used. As of July 1, 2011, after final-sign off of Wave 891 at the time, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station with its format playing mainstream K-Pop, J-Pop and P-Pop music and the was revival to DZMZ-FM for 89.1 frequency and official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. This is a temporary partnership of IBC-13, which took part-ownership of the government-owned station and its privatization. Its programs and DJs premiered on July 4 with the new improved IBC FM dance music station is back with a new sound, a new twist, a new dance and a new voices, redefining the meaning of radio dance entertainment. H-Town, Jada, DJ Marlon, Kat Alano, Anne, Pam, George and Jason, Janice, Nathan J, DJ Taysjaim, KC Montero, Jun DJ, DJ Marlon and MC Dash is the only Wave 891 DJs who joined the 89 DMZ staff. Some shows in The Wake-Up Crew, The KC Show, Chill Street, The Playroom, Sundown Show, After Hours Club, Six-O-Slow, The Quiet Storm, Club Circuit, Old School Saturday, Saturday Get Away and Low Tide Sunday were the only Wave 891 programs that were carried-over to the 89 DMZ. 'As iDMZ' iDMZ was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as a Masa station and inspired by 89 DMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance mix radio station as the the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new slogan "Sayaw Pinoy!" composed by Lito Camo and performed by the teen star Julia Montes and Kathryn Bernardo. Mary Carolyn Magnaye is the only Wave 891's voice-over who joined the iDMZ's voice-over with Terence Khan. and launch the facing competition with the masa stations begin with the massive competition from the rival Tambayan 101.9, Barangay LS 97.1 and 106.7 Energy FM. It was also format playing mainstream dance music with K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and many more, and served as the home of K-pop like Wonder Girls, Big Bang, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, 2PM, 2NE1, Beast, Kara, UKISS, 4Minute and others with a recall byline “Wag mong sabihin radyong sayaw, sabihin mo Sayaw Pinoy!”. The new TV ad featuring the DJs, along with Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Yen Santos and Xian Lim was launched on DMZ-TV when iDMZ become a masa station. Last August 28, it had its debut at 3am with K-Pop dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 8am with Wave 24 for the first song "Upside Down" by Two Minds Crack, followed by some of the DJs from the iDMZ rosters that offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. During the relaunch, iDMZ and IBC-13 begin with the newest variety show on Philippine TV, "DMZ-TV" which aired as a hookup with IBC-13 every Tuesday at 8-9pm and Sunday at 1-2pm where the hosting our favorite TV teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. The station has its first-ever 24-hours of new wave music called "Wave 24" airs at 8am respectively on Sundays, the newest 21-hours of down beat mix called "Slowjam" which airs at 8am on Mondays, the newest K-Pop music on radio called "K-Pop n' Go!" which airs on Saturdays at 3-6pm and the first-ever weekly countdown called "Sayaw Top 10", where the top 10 dance hits, it aired at 6pm respectively on Saturdays and "The Word" delivers live hourly news updates airs daily. iDMZ has also developed has a flagship program called "Be Heard!" aired Friday at 10pm-12nn and 8-10pm where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world and also has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (Continuity Voice Over/DJ/Consultant). On January 30, 2012, iDMZ relaunched its new slogan and jingle "Sayaw Ako, Pinoy Ako!," is composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis and performed by Anja Aguilar. It was debuted last January 30. Station Profile DZMZ 89.1 or iDMZ, the FM station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, is known and accepted as METRO MANILA's DANZE MUSIC AUTHORITY to say SAYAW PINOY!. iDMZ 89.1 is the only radio station whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to "DANZE MUSIC." The world's Dance Music Zone is now on 89.1. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is the one and only radio station in the Philippines that offers non-star dance music all over the Global in form of song mixes and caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walfs of life. iDMZ's format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae, and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like Ballroom, Swing, K-Pop, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our "OPM's-In-A-Row." A tribute to iDMZ 89.1 and a gift to all its avid listeners. Through research and related activities, iDMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. Disc Jockeys 'Current' *DJ Arvie Gamso *DJ Acid Rain (Rainier Oriane) *DJ Emerzex (Emerson Cebanico) *DJ Mad Tweaker (Jan Musa) *DJ Arthur *DJ Burn (Kathy Sangalang) *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *DJ Alray a.k.a The Decimator *Allan Zoleta *Lee *KC Montero *Kat Alano *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) *The King (DJ King Dabaon) (Program Director) *Erik Mana (Continuity Voice) *Gerric Yo! *DJ Tayshaun *Jada *DJ Marlon *DJ Rommel Dayan a.k.a. The Destroyer *H-Town *Skratchmark (The KC Show with Kat) *George (current voiceover of ETC) *Jason on the Radio *Jun DJ *Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad) (Newscaster) *The Sting (Terence Khan) (IBC-13 and iDMZ voice-over) *DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") *DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers "The Word" - hourly news) *ZJ Ziggy *ZJ Sting Ray *MC Dash *Jimmy Muna 'Former' '89 DMZ' *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *Force (Neil Centeno) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) *J Skeelz *J Skeelz I *Jason Skeelz Rodriguez III 'Wave 891' *Joe D' Mango (now with 92.3 News FM) *Anne *Janice *Pam *Nathan J *Mabel *Christian *Kel the Mushroom *Robi the Rascal *Don *Thor *BA *Eri *Rye *Lindy *Mike Potenciano *Anthony Suntay (now with Viva Sports) *Jerome B. Smooth *Nina *Wendell Garcia *Kevin Gray *DJ Decipher *DJ Constantine *Diane Elise *Gia 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peewee *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (current ABS-CBN voice-over) Programs 'Current' *''Wave 24'' - 24 hours of non-stop new wave music, absolutely commercial free, hosted by The Unbeatable; Sundays, 8am - 8am the following day. *''Slow Jam'' - 21-hours of non-stop slow beat mix in the well-loved laidback music with some counseling and love advice, hosted by Jun DJ with iDMZ ZJ’s; Mondays, 8am - 5am the following day. *''Retro 70s and 80s'' - A disco program offer 5 hours of hits from the 70s and 80s, hosted by ZJ Ziggy; Wednesdays, 7pm - 12 mn. *''Mobile Mixes'' - 12 hours non-stop mix featuring 4 mobiles back-to-back mobile mixes, hosted by The Sting; Thursdays, 12nn - 12mn. *''Be Heard!'' - A volume phone-in dance program; Fridays, 10am - 12nn with replays at 8pm - 10pm. *''Rockin’ Manila'' - A rock program hosted by Jimmy Muna with iDMZ ZJ's; Saturdays, 7am - 9am with replay at 7pm - 9pm. *''Saturday Clubbing'' (formerly Saturday Night Danze) - A late night dance program of non-stop party clubbing music with your favorite in-house and club DJs, hosted by The Sting and The Destroyer; Saturdays, 11pm - 2am, until August 4, 2012 it was moved to 9am - 12 nn with replay at 9pm - 12 mn. *''The KC Show'' - Hosted by KC Montero, Kat Alano and DJ Skratchmark; Thursdays, 10am - 12nn. *''DMZ-TV'' (hook-up with IBC-13) - Tuesdays, 8:30pm -9pm and Sundays, 1:30pm-2:15pm. *''Mobile Circuit'' - Back to back "live" disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit, hosted by DJ Marlon; Fridays, 4pm - 8pm. *''K-Pop n' Go!'' - The newest and freshest Korean pop on radio. Dance with your K-Pop biases from the hottest girl groups to the cutest boybands, hosted by The King and Kat Alano; Saturdays, 3pm - 6pm. *''Sayaw Top 10'' - The weekly countdown of the top 10 most requested dance hits, hosted by DJ Blare; Saturdays, 6pm - 7pm. *''Peewee in the Morning'' - A morning news program with dance music of K-POP, P-POP and more, combined for the significant morning, hosted by Peewee with George and Jada; Tuesdays-Fridays, 5am - 8am. *''OPM’s in-a-Row'' - An OPM program, where the jocks interviews with featured celebrity of the week, hosted by DJ Alfie; Every hour, Every day. *''Mega Mix'' - Uninterrupted music-mixes seven days a week, absolutely commercial free; Everyday. *''The Word'' - The latest and freshest news in the local, global and entertainment scenes. The news features 5-minute updates and daily interest for listeners to be informed, hosted by DJ Kaye; Mondays-Saturdays, 6am - 7pm. 'Specials' *''Another Live Broadcast: Halloween Sepecial'' - Party on with our best DJ's on cyber space ZJ Ziggy, Badz, DJ Alfie and The Sting; October 30, 2011 at 10am - 2pm celebrates Halloween by bringing you another heart-pumpin’, bone-chillin’ and hair-raisin’ dance music. *''Back to the 80's'' - The round o'clock special show that will make you feel young again. 48 djs will rock your world! Starting July 1, 2012 at 8am - 8am on July 2, 2012. *''Live Test Broadcast'' - October 9, 2011, Sunday at 10am - 2pm. *''The 2012 Summer Mixes'' - A summer mixes program, you can make a request or greet your friends online via iDMZ Shoutbox.; May 8, 2012 at 8am - 10pm of May 10, 2012. Hosted by The Sting and Live Mixes and trivia by ZJ Ziggy and Bads. *''Year End Non-Stop Mixes'' - Featuring Superb Mix of our Friday DJs, December 30, 2011 at 8am - 2pm of December 31 to give us iDMZ DJ's Powermixes, from 6pm - 12mn of January 1, 2012. 'Former' *''After Hours Club'' (until August 26, 2011) - Hosted by Janice and Nathan J.; Mondays-Fridays, 10pm - 11pm. *''Chill Street'' (untl August 26, 2011) - Hosted by Anne; Mondays-Fridays, 12nn - 2pm. *''Club Circuit'' (until August 27, 2011) - Hosted by DJ Marlon; Saturdays, 5am - 8am. *''Dreamsounds'' (until August 26, 2011) - Mondays-Fridays, 12mn - 2am. *''Low Tide Sunday'' (until August 21, 2011) - Hosted by Janice; Sundays, 3pm - 5:30pm. *''MC Dash 'til Dawn'' (umntil August 26, 2011) - The brand new day with his distinct mix of dance music and K-Pop dance music, hosted by MC Dash; Mondays-Fridays, 2am - 5am. *''Old School Saturday'' (until August 27, 2011) - Hosted by MC Dash; Saturdays, 4:30pm - 6pm. *''Saturday Get Away'' (until August 27, 2011) - Hosted by DJ Marlon; Saturdays, 7pm - 9pm. *''Six-O-Slow'' (until August 26, 2012) - Hosted by DJ Tayshaun; Mondays-Fridays, 11pm - 12mn. *''Smash Hits of the '80's'' (until August 21, 2011) - Sundays 8:30pm - 11pm. *''Sundown Show'' (until August 26, 2012) - Hosted by George & Jason: ETC voice-over; Mondays-Fridays, 6pm -7pm. *''The Full Hip-Hop Show'' (until August 22, 2011) - Hosted by J Skeelz, J Skeelz I and Jason Skeelz Rodriguez III; Mondays, 8pm - 10pm. *''The Playroom with Pam'' (until August 26, 2011) - Tuesdays and Wednesdays, 4pm - 6pm. *''The UN Plug'' (until August 23, 2011) - Tuesdays, 7pm - 8pm. *''The Wake-Up Crew'' (until August 26, 2011) - Hosted by H-Town, Jada and DJ Marlon; Mondays-Fridays 6am - 9am. *''The Quiet Storm'' (until August 21, 2011) - One of the most loved shows. On 89 DMZ with smooth dance, hosted by Jun DJ; Sundays, 7pm - 8:30pm. *''Throw Back Thursdays'' (until August 25, 2011) - Thursdays 7pm -10pm Compilations CD's of iDMZ *Pure Party (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 2 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 3 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 4 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Fully-Loaded! Today’s Freshest Sing-Along Hits (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Full Blast 4 (Maximum Pop Hits) (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) Awards *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio New Wave Program for Wave 24 IBC Stations in the Philippines :Further information: IBC radio stations References See also *IBC-13 *iDMZ Schedule *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 External links *iDMZ 89.1 on Facebook *iDMZ 89.1 on Twitter *iDMZ 89.1 on Multiply Official Website *iDMZ Official Website Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category: Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet radio in the Philippines Category:Internet radio stations